


Split

by Gooberstein



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, M/M, Pangea, myth, shark people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooberstein/pseuds/Gooberstein
Summary: The real story about how Pangaea split into 7 continents. Plus gay shark people





	

Most scientists believe Pangaea was split into the 7 continents through a millennium of earthquakes, and the slow movement of the continental plates. I know for a fact that this was not the case.. It was done in less than a day, and the force of the break was so powerful that the continents still move to this day.My name is Brisk, and I am here to tell you the real story. Long ago, Pangaea acted as a dome in which my people lived in darkness, fearing for our lives day by day. We were in constant war with ourselves, as well, the only thing that kept us safe being the light of crystals, which hung from the ceiling. At least, in my portion of the dome. Rumors had spread, telling of people who had lived in the darkness of the water, forever surrounded by the void that was their eternal tomb. My parents told me I was lucky to be living in the glowing city. Though times had grown tough, as there had been rumors of people from the black water coming into the glowing city. Not just rumors, but there had been accompanying bodies; bloodied and mangled, scattered all across the slums, trails of crimson tracing to the black abyss on the edge of the city. People said that the smell was foul, though I never saw it. Not until a few days later when I was greeted by the culprit himself. I could tell he was from the black water, judging from the way his complexion was that of spoiled milk. His skin had never seen the light of day, though neither had mine at this time, but his hadn't even seen light. Not even a glimpse of the crystal glow which had helped my community thrive through the dark.  
Though I realized that this was no time to be looking over my attacker, and more of a time to be I don't know, retaliating. He loomed over me as I laid in my bed, and I shot up immediately, dodging his jaws which were inches away from grasping my throat. I then rolled from beneath him and shouted at the top of my lungs."HELP!" My voice was hoarse and thick with sleep as it had been the designated curfew at that point in time and I had just fallen asleep when I had heard him break in.Jumping onto the larger male's back, I grabbed him by the scalp and pulled him back, and he did go back, hard. He slammed me against the wall and I cried out in agony as all the air in my lungs was forced out in that very moment. I let go of his hair and slumped against the wall, wheezing. He turned towards me then, and that's when I really got a good look at him. Maybe my vision was blurred by the lack of oxygen, or something along those lines, because he was was gross. He reminded me of a decaying corpse, just because of the way he smelled, flesh was stuck between his jagged rows of teeth. And then the rest of his face.. I shuddered at the sight of it alone. His nose and lips were ghastly, disfigured by a array of deep gashes which had healed into horrendous scars. And then his eyes, I had to say that they were the only thing slightly appealing about his face, his eyes were small in comparison to his nose which was massive. But his irises were a golden rod color, divided in two by his pupils which were just mere slits.Despite all the things I saw, I had no time to catch my breath before he grabbed MY hair, bringing my face up to his. Our faces were so close that I could feel the moistness of his breath on my face, the heat of it sending shivers up my spine. I was expecting to die within those moments but he just laughed. "Pathetic."  
I could feel the spit land on my face as he spoke, piercing daggers into my fast beating heart as he dropped me on the ground and turned away. he raised his arms up to stretch over his head and laughed some more. "What's the point of even trying to kill you?" He asked to no one in particular, though indeed referring to me. Once I had enough air in my lung I sputtered out a "W-Wha-?" I couldn't even finish my sentence, when he interrupted me. "All of you city dwellers are uselessly weak." I swallowed hard, his voice was raspy and caked with what I assumed was salt. It chilled me to my core, " I was tired of killing in black water--" He started, "And I'd heard rumors as a little boy about how powerful the city dwellers were and it seems I've surpassed you." He squatted down in front of me and pushed my head into the floor, "Not that I'm too surprised, if this entire city if filled with girly men like you." He smirked and got next to me, "Funny, you almost look like a girl." He then pinched my nose and flicked me, I winced at the touch. Though from then on he just looked at me, tilting his head, "But, girls in the black water are all scarred up and tainted." I was confused by the comment but then he continued talking and it got worse from there. "Heh...you know...maybe I won't kill you and just keep you as a trophy to show all of black water how weak this city is..." He pulled my head back and bit my ear. "And then maybe after that I'll keep you for myself." I gasped at the bite, his jagged teeth digging into the sensitive skin.  
"My name is Bruin en, for future reference, but you probably won't be using that very often. I prefer my pets to not talk at all." And with that, he grabbed me by my tank top and dragged me out of my house before flinging me over his shoulder and walking on to the black water.  
I couldn't remember much from then on, but I do remember waking up in total darkness except for the faint glow of a blue looking light in the distance, I looked up to see Bruinen still holding me. I could tell it was him because of how he smelled. I was really dazed at the moment but I felt his arms around my sides and I couldn't help but doze off again. And before I knew it I was blinded by bright light.When my eyes finally adjusted and I could see green. "W-what? Where are we?" I asked looking around. "Dark water."


End file.
